


Baby Photo

by Saiyan_Princess56



Series: In Three Years [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Teasing, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: Bulma had the worst date in the history of dates! First, her hair had rebelled against her and she had to wear it braided to tame it. She had been late to her date, and THEN Yamcha decided to be 'too friendly' with their waitress. Bulma gave a sigh and walked inside the kitchen. Nothing can be worse than this date. Part 1 of In Three Years SeriesDisclaimer: Property of Akira Toriyama





	Baby Photo

It was a sunny, summer day in West City. The house vibrated with the small buzz of technological artifacts. He entered to the house through the kitchen’s door and stretched his strong, tanned arms above his head. The man grabbed a glass, opened the fridge’s door, and poured some ice-cold water in it. His dark, ebony eyes gazed out of the window to the blue sky. I wonder how Kakarrot is training. The man thought has he drank his water. They were training for the oncoming androids menace that the mysterious, Super Saiyan teen told them about. Vegeta snorted at the thought of the kid, he was a Super Saiyan, but how was the question. The only Saiyans left were himself, Kakarrot and his brat, Gohan. He put the glass in the sink and opened the fridge again. 

He was starving! He began his training at six o’ clock in the morning and it was already early noon. So, his body demanded food. He found the pizza’s left over and began to eat it cold. He munched it happily, when Mrs. Brief entered the kitchen with something in her hands. He looked at the blonde and nodded in greeting. She was annoying, but she gave him food and cookies, so he decides to not blow her up and be a little nice to her. 

“Oh! Vegeta! It’s a beautiful day, isn’t?” The bubbly woman asked him in a cheerful manner. Vegeta just grunted in reply. It was true; it was an excellent day for training. Not too hot, but not chilling. She sat beside him; he finished eating the entire pizza box. She put the thing on the table; it was a photo album.

“I went to the photo shop today to restore these photos! Wanna see them?” Before Vegeta could reply that he didn’t wanted or cared for some stupid photos, did Mrs. Briefs open the album. The first picture was of a baby girl, with blue hair, naked in a big bed. Vegeta looked at her, she was so cute. 

“It’s Bulma’s baby pictures!” Mrs. Brief exclaimed in her usual cheerful tone. In the next half an hour, they spend it watching the photos and Vegeta listening to embarrassing stories that he memorized for later. Blackmail…Fufufufu!

____

 

The Brief heiress walked toward her house, as she mumbled curses. That bastard!! Fucking idiot!! That was the WORST date I ever had! He doesn’t NEED to ogle other woman having ME at his side! UGH! As she said, she had the worst date in the history of dates! First, her hair had rebelled against her and she had to wear it braided to tame it. She had been late to her date, and THEN Yamcha decided to be ‘too friendly’ with their waitress. Because of that they had a fight, Bulma decided to walk home. 

Bulma gave a sigh and walked inside the kitchen. Nothing can be worse than this date. She heard Vegeta’s deep, husky chuckle and saw what was in his hand. It was a baby picture of her crying when she was sitting on Santa’s lap; she had been terrified of the big man dressed in red.

Bulma was paralyzed in horror. 

Vegeta was looking at her baby pictures. 

“Oh! Bulma! Honey! How was your date?” Her mom asked as she ate a biscuit. 

Vegeta was LOOKING at her baby pictures! 

The Saiyan turned toward her, he gave Bulma a sexy smirk and waved the photo, it taunted her.  
“You were so cute, woman. You had soft-looking butt cheeks.” He said and laughed in that deep voice of his. 

VEGETA WAS LOOKING AT HER BABY PICTURES! 

“Why the fuck are you looking at my baby photos?” She screamed, her mother just giggled. 

“I’m showing them to him! I just got them fix! Now, who wants some lemonade?” She stood up and went to the counter; oblivious to the death stare her daughter gave her. Bulma sighed and turned her gaze to Vegeta.

“Give me that picture, Vegeta.” Bulma whispered harshly, the Saiyan princes glanced at the picture in his gloved hand.

“Mmm, why? I like it, maybe I even keep it.” She growled at him and his smirk grew. She looked so hot when she was embarrassed. Vegeta made an act of placing the picture inside his short’s pocket and Bulma hurdled herself at him. He jumped out of the way and ran out of the house. 

“VEGETA! YOU BASTARD!! Come back here!!” Bulma raced after him, she chased the Saiyan all over the yard. Mrs. Brief looked out of the window.

“Oh, my!” The blonde woman laughed, Dr. Brief arrived at the kitchen and followed his wife’s gaze. Vegeta taunted Bulma with the photo, his face smug. She shouted at him, tried to grab it, but he danced away from her and laughed at her. 

“Ahh, young love. Don’t you think, my dear?” He asked his wife, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The blonde giggled and nodded, both watched the two young couple interact. Vegeta smirked and let the woman tackle him to the ground. 

“Gimme!!” She was on top of him, and rubbed her body against his as she tried to grab the embarrassing evidence. 

“Okay.” He rolled them, so he could be on top and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma stopped her trashing when she realized that one of the most powerful men she knows was kissing her. Bulma closed her eyes and returned it, she placed her arms around his strong neck; he turned his head to deepen the kiss. She parted her soft lips, and he brushed his tongue all over her mouth, getting the petite human hot. He broke the kiss, licked his lips and stood up.

“You can have it.” He then walked all smug toward the G-Room, leaving a dazed, blue-haired woman on the grass. I think Vegeta seeing the pics wasn’t so bad after all.  
The End.


End file.
